The present invention relates to dental implant systems and, more particularly, to a three-component dental implant system that is hermetically sealed and uses an extruded extension retention design.
Conventional implants have less predictable solutions to resist rotation and lateral forces. The distribution of forces is relied upon to be borne by a diminutive screw in concert with an internal butt joint design that does not reliably direct the forces apically. With conventional implants, there are no provisions to extend a crown or a custom abutment onto the implant body, therefore the lateral or rotational forces can result in avulsion of the implant abutment. This may be the result of a broken or loosened screw, and quite possibly a fractured implant body. Conventional implants also do not have predictable solutions to prevent sepsis at the interface of the abutment and the implant body.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved dental implant system that addresses many of these issues seen with conventional dental implants.